Cherry Pie
by Mya2313
Summary: Bella comes back to college from a holiday in Europe to find Edward in a compromising position with another woman... How will she react? O/S. Naughty lemons and language!
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica POV**

I am dressed to kill when we arrive at Mike's party, a tiny black, strapless mini-dress, 5 inch stiletto heels that make my legs look a mile long and, as usual, flawless make up. In short, I look HOT. Ok, it took me like, 3 hours this afternoon to get this level of hotness but it was totally worth it. Only one person in this godforsaken college is worth this amount of effort and he's going to be here tonight – Edward Cullen. Hotness personified! He's like, a total greek god looking male model. I swear the guy could make any girl drool. I spend most of my first year economics class staring at him, im pretty sure im failing as I have no clue what the actual class is about, but I cant find it in me to care. I want Edward Cullen. I NEED Edward Cullen. And tonight I will have him.

My obsession started only a month ago – it feels so much longer. He and his two brothers – Jasper and Emmett – transferred to Dartmouth from some college in England or something. They'd been out there with their father for a few years apparently but their mom didn't like the climate so they all moved back to America. Many of my economics class fantasies involve Edward with a hot English accent, sweeping me off my feet like some hero in a Jane Austen book. Mr Darcy? Yes please! In reality, from the few quiet sentences I've heard him speak, he has a soft American accent. Still, I bet he would do an English accent for me, with the right encouragement I bet I could get him to do anything with that beautiful mouth of his…. Oh, that mouth! How I've fantasised about those beautiful lips. The man is stunning. No other way to describe it. He is 6'2 (well, approximately, right?) of pure lust. All of the girls in this college want him. With his chiselled jawline, messy just-fucked bronze hair that you just HAVE to run your fingers through and those piercing brown/gold eyes. Who wouldn't want him. He has a face, and a body, to die for. Of course, like all good sex gods, he's hardly the campus slut. Infact, I don't think I've seen him talk to any other than his two brothers for more than just a polite hello or a sentence here or there. He picked my pencil up when I accidentally (on purpose) dropped it right next to him. I nearly came right then and there when his sexy voice responded with "your welcome" to my stuttered "thank you". Who'd have thought any man could provoke such reactions? This is why I must have Edward Cullen. I've done my research, theres been no sighting of a girlfriend so, unless he's gay im good to go. Of course, I think I'd die if it turns out he actually is gay. Would the world be that cruel? I checked, no sightings of a boyfriend either – gotta cover all the bases.

I make my way through the crowded room, Angela and Lauren following behind me giggling and chattering insecently. They know why we're here, they're in on my plan. They helped pluck, wax, buff, spray and paint my hot self into the vision I am tonight to make sure the plan goes without a hitch! We settle ourselves onto the couch in the corner of the room and find drinks miraculously appear infront of us thanks to my superfan, Mike Newton. He's nice to keep on tap – a girl has needs after all – but tonight is about one man, and he isn't it. Sensing my irritation at him before he's even opened his mouth, Lauren takes him aside and drags him down next to her, shamelessly flirting. I flash her a smile, she's taking one for the team. Mike may follow me around like a little lost puppy but he's not loyal, he'll fuck anyone who shows him any interest. I owe Lauren, BIG!

With Mike distracted im able to focus on my purpose – spotting Edward Cullen. I scan the room but cant see him anywhere. The light is dull, the musics loud, I cant hear myself think. My heart sinks for a minute thinking he's not here. James overheard Jasper begging Edward to come – he says Edward finally caved but maybe they aren't coming after all. That would suck after all the effort I have gone to, oh well, Mike is here so it wont be a complete waste, but still its not really any comparison…

Just when im giving up hope, I see the three hottest guys on the planet slink into the opposite corner. The flash of bronze hair and pale, perfect face is a dead giveaway – my man is here. He looks sullen, sulky and brooding. It is so hot. He perches on the end of the sofa Emmett is sat on. Emmett is somewhat intimidating, the biggest guy i've ever seen, only his sweet smile and dimples give him away – apparently he's a really nice guy. Jasper is creepy, sitting next to Emmett, his black eyes darting around the room. I swear the guy has jet black eyes, that's freaky right? I see Edwards lips move, he's saying something to Jasper as he clasps his hand on his brothers shoulder. Jasper relaxes infinitesimally but he still has that crazy, serial killer look in his eye. Emmett appears to be oblivious to his brother's exchange, clearly talking loudly about something, though of course I cant hear him over the music from this side of the room.

I watch the three of them for a little longer, Edward is still perched on the arm of the couch, now leaning back against the wall looking thoroughly bored. Oh, I know something to cheer you up gorgeous…. Emmett and Jasper are talking to Laurent, no doubt about football. That's all Laurent talks about. He's some hotshot quarterback or something. Whatever. He was a lousy lay, and he totally didn't call me afterwards. I am over his ass! I see Edward close his eyes, he's perfectly still like a statue, its fascinating to watch. Though, I think its about time I make my move. I stand up and adjust my dress, shimmying the hem down to cover my ass cheeks, and pushing my boobs up to show as much cleavage as possible. Im totally the hottest girl in this place tonight, no one comes close. I fluff my hair up to get a sexy wave falling over my perfect tits, gotta draw his eye to the goods, right? Then, I take a deep breath and saunter my way sexily across the crowded room, as I get to him his eyes open and he stares at me impassively, his beautiful gold eyes boring into mine… My mind immediately goes blank, im truly dazzled by this man.

**Edward POV**

I hear her disgusting thoughts before she even starts making her way across the room. Images of what she wants to do with me tonight flit through her mind, if I was capable of feeling sick im pretty sure I would be right now. And I have to endure this EVERY day. Its not as though im not used to overhearing the private fantasies of women, its part of this ridiculous mind reading curse I have to live with. I can tune it out most of the time. But the last month has been hell. This Jessica Stanley has been my own personal hell. She is obsessed, it cant be healthy. Her every thought in economics class is of what she wants to do to me, or what she wants me to do to her. I shudder at the thought. Even if I did find her attractive, which I don't remotely, she is just not classy enough to compare to my Bella. Oh, how I miss Bella. Im in purgatory here, waiting for her to return from Europe. How this could possibly be "good for us" I'll never know, my family are insane. They tore us away from each other, Rosalie and Alice taking my Bella to "see the world" – one final adventure before we get married. The thought of our wedding, planned for just 6 short weeks, makes my cold, dead heart feel warm again. But, I have to endure another month of this hell, here on my own, pining for my other half – my Bella. There is no reason for this, I can show her the world, I WILL show her the world! Theres nothing I wouldn't do for my Bella. Of course, I know that sight-seeing isn't truly the purpose of this excursion, they are wanting to make Bella see that they really do want her as a sister, part of the family, and of course, they want her to be able to ask them all the things they think she wont ask infront of me. The idea is ridiculous, theres nothing Bella could say that would make me love her any less. She is perfect, the only woman who will ever turn my head. And my heart has been torn in two since the minute she boarded that plane. Phone calls are just not the same. The second I hang up im itching to call her back. Sometimes its not so bad, when she calls and is so excited about something she has seen – the coliseum in Rome, the Globe theatre in England, the Louvre in Paris – all places she dreamed of visiting, I cant help smiling at how happy she is. But other times when she cries, tells me how much she loves and misses me, I almost break. If I was capable of tears, at those times I would cry like a baby. But, as I tell her, it is an amazing adventure for her, and she'll be home in a few short weeks, then we can start out lives together, never to be parted from one another again. That thought is the only thing to get me through these unedurable weeks. But even that may not be enough when faced with the vapid, bleached blonde harlot that has just stopped infront of me.

I take a breath to calm myself and open my eyes, trying to give her my most uninterest gaze to see if she will take the hint. A moment of bliss! Not a single thought – perverted or otherwise – is going through the creatures head. I almost smile, but I don't want to give her the wrong idea. But, my bliss is short lived as she plasters a toothy, fake smile on her face and attempts to smile seductively, I try to avoid rolling my eyes as he ridiculous brain starts up again.

**Jessica POV**

My God. This man is hot. Like, totally the hottest fucking piece of ass on the planet. Ever. The things I would let this man do to me, I give him my best come-fuck-me smile. I briefly imagine myself splayed out on the Mike's bed upstairs (its not as though its unfamiliar!) with this fuck hot man above me pounding into me. I swear, I can almost feel it. My stomach clenches and a flush of warmth travels over my body. Im snapped out of my little fantasy when I see Edward tense a bit infront of me, his eyes flash briefly with some emotion I cant recognise at first. But, pair that look with my sexy looking self and the suggestive smile I just gave him, its pretty obvious – Edward wants me. My smile spreads to a grin and I step closer to him, he straightens up a bit and moves his right foot further out on the floor to steady himself, I take that as my cue and step right between his legs. I can feel the fabric of his jeans brush against my bare legs, that is so hot. Edward tenses, but still doesn't say anything, I guess he's not used to a confident woman. I take my chance and lean into him, brushing my lips against his ear as I speak, I notice how cold his ear is just from that contact.

"Hey there, im Jessica" I say in my most seductive tone. I see him shift back a bit on the couch arm, his back now flat to the wall and he swallows audibly, I guess I make him uncomfortable. My eyes flash down to his crotch automatically, I would love to help him out with any discomfort there.

After a few seconds he finally speaks, "Um, Edward…" his eyes dart to his brothers, I don't bother to look, I don't care about them. I take his hand, its ice cold, maybe he has some kind of circulation problem? I hope that wont affect what I have planned for him…. I feel him try to pull his hand away but I hold him tight.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private maybe?"

His eyes go wide, he has no clue how fuckable he is!

"Um… that's um… really sweet and everything Jessica, but im um… well, im actually um, waiting for someone" he stutters out his pathetic rejection, looking back at his brothers for help. Fuck them. Jessica Stanley has next been turned down by any man, its not about to start now, with the first man I've ever truly wanted. I go all out, I need this man. I push my hips forward, pressing into him, and holy fuck! He's hard as a rock already. He visibly tenses and tries to shift himself backwards but I have him pinned against the wall now, perched on the couch. He glances at his brothers again and I cant help looking over with a wicked smile, they both have matching grins of amusement on their faces. They have no plans to rescue their brother from my advances. Good. I run my hands up his black dress shirt, I hadn't even noticed what he was wearing before, his whole body freezes, still as a statue again, and I can feel his rock hard muscles under his shirt, I slowly slide my hands up to his shoulders as I raise my eyes to his, giving him a seductive smile, looking up at him from under my lashes. Guys love that shit. He still hasn't touched me, which pisses me off, but I don't mind working for it a bit… Jessica Stanley will not be rejected by any man. I press my hips firmly against him again.

"Um, look, really, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do but im just not um… available. Im sorry. Im really actually going any minute, we were just saying that we were going any minute, right guys?"

He looks at his brothers who look even more amused by his mumbling, repetitive sentence.

"Dude, we just got here like ten minutes ago" Emmett laughs loudly, a wicked gleam in his eye, "have some fun". He throws a cheeky wink at Edward who suddenly gives his brother a murderous glare, its truly terrifying and I find myself backing away from Edward. Only fractionally though, I still wanna fuck his sexy ass.

"Edward,calm down, Emmett didn't mean it like _that_, obviously" Jasper tries to placate his brother, I have no idea what "that means" but im hoping Emmett meant it the way I do, "we only have a few weeks left here before the others get back, we cant spend that whole time moping at home. Try to have a good time".

I chance a look at Edward and although the fiery intensity is still in his eyes, he looks less frightening for sure, I assume it is safe to proceed.

I lean toward his ear, brushing my chest against his arm. "Come on Edward, lets have some fun upstairs, you know you want to" I push my hips against him again to emphasise my point, "come with me".

I take his hand again and tug gently as I step backward. He stares at me blankly for a moment as if trying to digest what I just said. That's ok hun, take all the time you want, we have all night. Suddenly his eyes flash again, and he looks… angry. Whats that all about? He yanks his hand out of mine violently and pushes away from the wall in one quick, graceful movement. He sidesteps me but only find himself backed into the dark corner. He looks like a wild animal, a ferocious jungle cat maybe, trapped and angry and beautiful. Heat and desire courses through me again, what is it about his anger that makes me even more attracted to him. Oh yes. I bet he'll like it rough. Hmmm… an image of us upstairs again flashes through my mind before I can stop it, on my knees this time, Edward taking me roughly from behind, my hair wrapped around his hands as he fucks me, pulling my head back, arching my back, pounding into me relentlessly, the same black fury in his eyes as I look back at him over my shoulder as he glares down at me. He's punishing me, fucking me into submission and oh how I want it. I can feel myself growing wet at the imagine in my head and cant stifle the groan the image draws from me. I want that, more than anything right now. I need that. I need Edward.

He seems frozen in the corner, staring at me. No, glaring at me. Whats his problem? If he wasn't so fuckable I'd probably slap him or something for glaring at me that way. I take a step towards him and reach for his jeans, grabbing his belt and pulling him towards me, he doesn't move an inch, its like he's frozen in place. Oh well, no problem, I step forward, pressing my body flush against his. I hear his breath catch as I feel his hardness press into my belly. I look up at him, expecting to see that angry, fiery glare again but am surprised to see a softer expression. Not the angry glare this time but still all heat and sex. Its obvious, undeniable fiery lust blazing in his gold eyes. My stomach clenches automatically in response and I tighten my grip on his belt, wanting nothing more than to rip the thing off him. Maybe he'd spank me with it, that would be the sexiest fucking thing. Spank my ass then fuck me hard from behind as per my previous image. Oh yes, that is perfect….

Im interrupted from my fantasy by the music abruptly stopping and the pause of a few second before the into to the next song… weird. Its almost like a scream, getting louder and louder. I block it out, its annoying. Then, it dawns on me that this beautiful, sexy, lust-filled look on Edwards face is not directed at me, its almost as though im not there. He's glancing out across the room, I look over my shoulder to see what, or who, has caught MY mans attention….

Well then. Who the FUCK is that whore?

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

_Taste so good, make a grown man cry_

_My sweet cherry pie._

**Bella POV**

Im so excited to finally see Edward again, it has been torture without him these last few weeks. Alice and Rosalie have been great, I have really grown to love my two sisters, but I need to be with Edward, its where I truly belong in this world. With much persuasion, and promises of as many shopping trips as Alice insists on, they agree to let me return home early to surprise my man. I cant wait!

The flight home from London was long and even though we were in the luxurious surroundings of first class, I couldn't get comfy. I was fidgeting and pacing, no doubt driving the others passengers nuts. Rosie spent most of the flight either glaring at me or rolling her eyes at my ridiculous antics, whilst Alice seemed far too excited about _my_ excitement over seeing my soon-to-be husband, it was a little unsettling.

We landed in Logan International Airport and made it through security in record time, I was itching to be on my way to Edward and thank god we didn't get caught up waiting around. We hired a car, some big black Mercedes, Carlisle would be proud, loaded all of our luggage and Rosie started our journey to Dartmouth. I could barely contain myself enough to sit still on the backseat. I was desperate to call Edward, to tell him im home and to hear his beautiful voice again, it had been 18 hours since I'd last spoken to him – far too long. But I resisted. I want to surprise him. Alice turned her phone on and had a voice mail from Jasper saying that the boys were going out to a house party on campus tonight. This news surprised me, Edward had been moaning about how much he missed me and that he the world had no meaning for him without me there… Hmmm, but he found enough meaning in a college party? Alice must have sensed my annoyance, or maybe the frown I undoubtedly had on my face gave me away.

"Oh Bella, bless you!" she laughs "Don't worry, Jazz said they are having to drag Edward there, no doubt quite literally kicking and screaming, as he's been so moody since you've been gone. They're just trying to cheer him up, that's all".

Somewhat placated, I smile at her. "Yeah, he's been sounding kinda down the last couple of weeks, poor Edward…." I feel bad for leaving him, even though I've loved seeing Europe.

"Don't worry, he'll soon perk right up when he sees you Bell!" she winks at me. Urgh! Who would have thought the biggest worry in my life now was the fact that living in a house with 7 vampires gives you NO privacy. _At all_…..! The things they must have heard. Edward and I are hardly celibate these days….

I pout and fling my head exaggeratedly to look out of the window, I hear Alice giggle as she texts a reply to Jasper. I dig my blackberry out of my carry on bag and turn it on. It buzzes with two incoming messages, both from Edward, one sent just before the flight left, the other about an hour before we landed.

***I miss you – E xx***

***I love you x***

I cant help the smile that spreads across my face. Oh how I love my beautiful man. How does he always know just what I want to hear, even if its only a text message? I resist the urge to reply and tell him how much I adore and miss him. I would rather say it in person. I turn my phone off (so I wont be tempted to answer if he calls) and stow it back at the bottom of my bag – keeping temptation as far away as possible. I close my eyes and try to calm myself on the long journey to the college.

We arrive at the house just before 8pm. The boys aren't here, Alice said they left at about 7:30pm to go to the party. I haven't turned my phone on since I received the messages from Edward in the car, so I don't know if he's still missing me. I know im missing him, so much. Its almost worse now I know he's only a few miles away.

The three of us quickly unpack our essentials, the boys have moved the majority of our belongings in when they moved into the house whilst we were away. They have done a pretty good job, although I just know Alice is itching to redecorate. Tomorrow Alice, tonight I need my man! I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty purple top from my closet to wear to the party, sexy yet casual – perfect. Before I can start changing however, Alice whirls into the room – a woman on a mission. She snatches the clothes out of my hands, throws them onto the bed and barges back into the walk-in closet. She flings Edwards clothes aside, pushing them all so they are bunched up at the end of the rail – poor Edward, his has two measly rails while I have 4 rails full of clothes AND 5 shelves along the back wall, not to mention the pull out drawers full of shoes. Alice is like a woman possessed when she shops. She stands motionless for a second, scanning the rails of clothes she has exposed. Suddenly she springs forward and grabs a garment bag from the end of the first rail and turns to me with a grin on her face, offer the bag to me. I take it, gingerly. I don't like that expression, Alice is up to something.

"Trust me, he will DIE when he sees you in this" she has a twinkle in her eye as she claps her hands together like a child and turns and runs out of the room. I will never get used to her…

I unzip the garment bag and my breath catches in my throat. I cant wear THIS to a college party. Alice is nuts… But I know if I argue she will only march me back up here and pester until I give in. With a sigh, I throw the garment bag onto the bed and start to get changed.

In no time at all, the three of us are walking up the pathway into the house. It sounds like a stereotypical college party, loud, drunk kids, obnoxious music and the stench of alcohol evident even out here. Disgusting. What is my Edward doing here? Oh well, if you cant beat them, join them.

I take a calming breath and push the door open, letting myself into the midst of this party. I notice that Rosalie and Alice are no longer behind me, I have no idea where they disappeared off to, I guess to find Jasper and Emmett. It has been hard for them too.

I can sense Edward before I see him, its like my entire body is attuned to his presence. I see him in the dark corner of the second room I walk into. Its crowded with drunk people dancing, making out and practically having sex on various pieces of furniture. It is not the sort of place Edward would choose to be. As I focus more on my surroundings I see a shocking expression on Edwards face, its pure hate and rage and… fear? He looks trapped and angry and glorious. Part of me marvels at the beauty of my man, nothing is more beautiful than Edward when he's angry, the thought of such heated exchanges between us floods my body with warmth… oh the damage we've done in the heat of passion! But, immediately another part of me kicks in. The protective side that bristles at the sight of my Edward looking fearful and trapped like… Well, like a mountain lion cornered by a vampire. What on earth would bring out such a reaction in Edward and how do I kick its ass? I follow his gaze, its not far really. About a foot away from him is a trashy blonde, her cheap imitation designer dress barely covering her lopsided ass. SHE is making him look this way. My eyes fix on her and I, barely, restrain the murderous feelings I have toward her, what has she done to Edward? My glare remains focused on the back of her head as I watch her take a step forwards and grab onto Edwards belt trying to pull him towards her. When that doesn't work she presses her slutty self up against him. Against my Edward. MY man. Fury boils through my veins, I can barely contain it. The possessive, protective side I never knew I had in me flares and at once all I want to do is race across the floor and rip that slut limb from limb for touching Edward. For making him look like that. I take a breath to calm myself, it doesn't really help, and just as I start moving across the floor, bodies instinctively moving out of my way, I notice the whore look over her shoulder directly at me. I pin her eyes with my furious gaze and shock registers there first, then I see my anger, my possessive feeling reflected there in her eyes. She truly thinks she has a claim on him?

My eyes flick up to Edwards face, in my fury I'd almost forgotten him, intent on getting to the whore! I am taken aback by the unbridled lust I see in his eyes, he's looking straight at me. I vaguely take note that the song has changed, its Warrant singing Cherry Pie. I cant hold back my smile, Edward loves fucking to this song. Its only ever fucking with this song, dirty, rough and oh-so-good. You cant make love to a song like this. I know he's thinking the same thing when I see the desire flash through his eyes. I slow my advance and direct my gaze very pointedly at the whore still hanging off his jeans and glaring at me. I look back up at Edward to see him now looking down at her, an expression of disgust clear on his face as if he's only just noticed she's touching him. He pulls her hands from his belt by her wrists and pushes her back gently as he steps away – ever the gentleman, my Edward.

By the time I reach them, the whore is advancing once again on my man. Hell the fuck no! Time to stake my claim right here and now, this man is mine, bitch! Ha! I step infront of her, between her and Edward and wrap my arms around Edwards neck, pressing my body against his. He feels so right against me. This is where I belong, this is home. He gazes down at me, his eyes filled with so much love, lust, and longing, his hands resting gently on my waist. I smile sweetly at him.

"I've missed you so much my love" I whisper. He doesn't respond, just smiles and lowers his lips to mine, his arms wrapping tightly around me, his tongue running gently along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I offer it willingly. Our kiss deepens, our heated embrace becomes the only thing in my world. Wrapped up here in this beautiful mans arms is all I want to be for the rest of my life. Nothing else in the world matters. Until, that is, im interrupted by a high pitched, whiny voice.

"Edward! What the fuck? Who the fuck is this?"

Edward pulls away from me reluctantly and rests his forehead gently against mine.

"Im sorry about this, baby" he whispers so only I can hear and opens his eyes, beautiful gold passion burning into my soul. He truly is my other half, like he always says. He places a quick, soft kiss on my lips and pulls away. He puts his arm protectively around my waist and turns me to face the girl who is glaring at me with pure hatred. I smile my most charming smile.

"Jessica, this is Isabella my fiancée" Edward introduces me, in his perfect, polite manner. The look on the whores face is priceless. I cant help my smug grin. "Isabella" Edward continues, "this is Jessica Stanley, my stalker".

I giggle at the humour dancing in Edward's eyes, he's enjoying this! I turn to Jessica and offer my hand, flashing her a winning smile, "Im so pleased to meet you Jessica, I see you know my Edward". I give her my most bubbly, friendly tone which I match perfectly with the possessive emphasis on the word "my" as I link my free arm around Edward's waist. That's right, he's MINE! Im kind of shocked by the crazy, possessive side this girl has brought out in me, but I can tell from Edwards amused, aroused expression and the way his hand moves from my waist to the top of my ass, he's enjoying my reaction.

Jessica stares dumbly at my hand, clearly shocked. She rudely ignores my gesture and turns her gaze back to Edward.

"Fiancee? You are getting married?"

"Well, that's usually what follows an engagement, yes. In just a few weeks actually", he smiles proudly down at me, he's so excited about me finally agreeing to the archaic institution that is marriage. Is there nothing I wont do for this man?

"But… We… I mean… I thought… you know… us…" she trails off. I almost feel sorry for her. I know how it is to be totally under Edwards spell and thinking he doesn't notice you. Unfortunately for her, he really doesn't, and wont ever, notice her.

"What?" Edward snaps at her, clearly irritated. I tighten my grip on his waist. "What _exactly_ did you think Jessica? About _us_?" He manages to look angry and disgusted all at once, "I can assure you there is no _us_!"

Jessica's expression falls at Edward's rejection, but to her credit, she recovers quickly. She immediately pulls herself up to her full height, about level with me, and looks me up and down like im shit on the bottom of her shoe.

**Jessica POV**

Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? Stood there in her slutty skin tight red dress looking like she had to be sewed in the fucking thing. I have a way better body than her. I mean, my breasts are WAY bigger. All men like big tits. She's got a smug grin on her face as she stands there clinging to Edward like she fucking owns him. _She's his fiancée, idiot, she will own him very soon_! My subconscious is seriously pissing me off. Well, if I cant have fuck-hot Edward then lets cause a little trouble in paradise!

Before I've even opened my mouth Edwards stance changes to all tension, immediately on the defensive like he knows what im going to say. His eyes burn into me like pure fury, glowering down at me. Like im scared of him and his smug little princess!

"No us Edward? That's not what you were saying me everytime you were fucking me ten ways from Sunday over the last month!"

His face freezing in a furious scowl, I see his slut… _Isabella's_…. hand tighten around his waist. We have quite an audience now, a crowd gathered around probably to see if_ Isabella_ and I are going to start pulling hair and bitch slapping each other. I'd like to punch her pretty face. Oh yeah, Jessica Stanley fights dirty!

Edward pulls Isabella slightly behind him as if shielding her from me… huh, weird. But I don't take my eyes from her face. I see the emotions flash across her eyes, her smugness giving way to anger and then settling in the one I was aiming for – shocked hurt. Her hand falls slowly from Edward's waist and she takes a step away from him. He turns his furious gaze from me to look down at his beautiful fiancée. Yeah, she's a fucking model or something alright? Bitch still isn't getting Edward!

"Baby, you cant possibly believe her?" he looks honestly dumbstruck that she is believing my lie.

"You… and… _her_?" her voice is pure pain, wavering on the edge of tears as she looks up at Edward. If I gave a shit about her, my heart would probably be breaking at her own broken expression right now.

"Bella, you know I would never do anything like that! You KNOW that!"

I see Jasper and Emmett appear a few feet behind Isabella, each clutching their own women. I wonder where these three girls appeared from? They are watching the unfolding scene with expressions of horror, except for the tiny black haired girl clinging to Jasper who looks entranced, like a child watching their favourite movie.

My attention is brought back to the unhappy couple when Edward takes a step towards Isabella and reaches out and takes her hand. She snatches it away from him, rage flashing in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking touch me" she hisses at him, "how could you do something like that? With a dirty little slut like her?" The fuck you say….? Who does she think she is? She glares at me, looking me up and down the way I did to her earlier.

Edward looks absolutely mortified, I swear he's going to burst into tears any second now. Shit, he must really like this girl.

"Bella, you cant seriously think…" Jasper starts quietly before being cut off by an icy glare from Isabella.

"Bella" Edward implores, quietly, such a sweet, sincere expression on his face. " I swear to you baby, its only you, I've been waiting forever for you, you know that. Do you really think I'd risk losing you for anything? For anything at all in this world? You know I've only been pining for you since you've been gone",

His voice wavers as he says the last sentence, the truth is clear in his words but Isabella is beyond hearing it, her face shows her emotions so clearly – the betrayal she feels at what we've done. Or what she thinks we've done. She is going to leave him for sure. Mission accomplished. Edward takes a tentative step forward and raises his hand slowly as though to gently touch Isabella's face. A loud cracking sound rings out, and before I could even see what was happening, Isabella has slapped Edward across the face, the anger back in her eyes. He raises his hand to his cheek, looking at his fiancée – _ex-fiancee_ – in shock.

"Don't you ever touch me again," Isabellas voice is quiet and weak as she speaks before turning and rushing through the parting crowd and out of the house. Edward takes a moment to recover before shooting me a vicious glare and then taking off after his heartbroken fiancé. I cant help the smug smile I feel spread across my face. No one rejects Jessica Stanley.

**Edward POV.**

Oh my God, oh my God. What do I do? Bella's gone? She believed what that vicious, jealous little bitch told her? How could she? After all we've been through, how could she believe that I would ever look at another woman? And she hit me. Bella hit me. My breathing is racing with the panic of whats just happened, have I lost my Bella when she's just come home to me? Everything was so perfect not half an hour ago. I thought she was a dream, or I'd finally gone mad. Seeing her there across the room, a vision in the most stunning, figure hugging red dress. Showing off her beautiful, feminine curves. She is perfection. I love her more than anything in the world and I've lost her. Because of one spoiled, jealous little girl. What the fuck….?

Im following her scent, into a wood now, why would she come here? Maybe she's running from me? Should I go back and get Alice or Emmett to go after her, try to calm her down? She probably doesn't want to talk to me…. Suddenly her trail ends abruptly. She stopped here. I look around, its pitch black but I can see perfectly and she's not there. If I could hear her mind I'd be able to tell exactly where she is of course, its so frustrating. There's nothing here but trees and a river off to the east.

"Bella" I say quietly, knowing she can hear me, "Please baby, I would never, ever look at another woman, you know that. Please Bella…" I bed, unashamed.

No response.

I feel like crying. Have I lost my Bella?

Suddenly, something hits me hard from behind, I feel my body being twisted around as im flung against a huge oak tree. I fall back against it, it groans under the force of the impact, and I lean against the trunk, the rough bark cool against my skin where my shirt has pulled up as I fell. I gather my bearings and look up to see who did this, is Emmett pissed at me about what Jessica Stanley said?

As I raise my eyes I see the most beautiful vision stood across the clearing, about ten feet from me. My beautiful fiery goddess standing there, her eyes burning with her fury, glaring at me as im frozen against the tree. She ghosts over to me, coming up close, she is inches from me but not a single part of her body touches mine. Its torture after so long without her touch. Her eyes are now burning crimson, the contacts she was wearing either disintegrated or discarded after her escape from the party. I don't know what to say to her, what to do. She looks furious.

"Bella…." I say weakly, its all begging and pleading. And she knows it.

"Don't even speak to me" she snaps, her voice low and deadly, "after what happened… back there…. " I see a mischievous glint I know so well in her eye, whats she up to? "hmmm… Edward… Theres no other choice, you will have to be punished for what you've done".

Huh? What?

"Umm… Bella… love… I swear, I haven't done-" my words are cut off when she firmly grasps my hair and pulls my head forcefully to hers. Her lips are on me then, her tongue forcing into my mouth, I surrender to her, sometimes she likes me submissive, sometimes she likes me controlling. I take her lead this time. She pulls away, we're both panting, I lean forward, trying to claim her lips once again but she leans back out of my reach and gives my hair another sharp pull.

"Don't you fucking dare!" she spits at me, all fury and venom, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "If I ever find you with another womans hands on you again I will tear them to pieces. And then you will follow, do you understand?"

Her threat is idle, I know, but I nod eagerly, enjoying her dominant side. My Bella loves her games. I reach my hand out to her waist, wanting to pull her to me, to hold her, to reassure her that its only ever her I will love. She grabs my wrist and slams it hard against the tree just next to my head. Her anger is exhilarating, I can feel myself getting more and more aroused by the second.

"Bella, I swear, I will never touch another woman ever again. I only ever love you Bella, its only you, you know that"

"Yeah, it better fucking be. Still, you allowed that dirty little slut to touch you. You need to be punished for that, don't you Edward?" I nod eagerly, I love her punishments. She leans her whole body against me, stretching up to reach her lips up to my ear. The feel of her body against mine forces an involuntary moan from me, she responds by pressing her hips firmly against me. My arousal now clearly evident. Im hard and ready for her.

"Im going to fuck you so hard Edward" she whispers into my ear, all seduction and promise, "im going to ride you so hard, so rough…." She presses herself against me again, rolling her hips, she moans, the sound goes straight to my cock, it twitches through my jeans. "Mmmm…. Gonna fuck you into submission so you know exactly who you belong to. Ok my love?"

"Yes, its what I deserve. You always know how to punish me best".

She grins at my agreement, she knows what a horny little fuck I am. She lowers her eyes to my cock, straining at the zip of my jeans. She slowly raises her eyes to mine, looking up from under her lashes so seductively. She slowly licks her lips and my breath catches… hmmmm…. What does she have in mind. Suddenly her hands are on my jeans and in a second she has ripped the belt, button and fly open and pulled my rock hard cock out, she sinks gracefully to her knees and I watch as she takes me into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the end of my cock, catching the drop on the end.

"Mmmmm" she hums, with such a contented smile, "you taste so good Edward, so sweet".

"Yeah, taste me baby" im breathless, watching this beautiful creature on her knees before me. I lean all my weight against the tree as she takes me into her mouth, sucking hard before swirling her tongue around the head. Its been too long, im not going to last long tonight. One good thing about being a vampire? Super fast reload time! She takes me completely into her mouth, I feel the back of her throat against the tip of my cock, so sexy. One good thing about fucking a vampire? They have no gag reflex. I start to slowly move my hips, pushing myself in and out of her mouth as I knot my fingers through her hair, holding her head still. She hums around me, Bella loves sucking my cock, such a dirty girl. I thread my other hand through her head, holding her head firmly I pull her onto my cock as I flex my hips, fucking her mouth fast now, just how she knows I like to do it. The game is forgotten now, as it always is, she knows how to please me but I know how she likes to be fucked. Hard and rough. I always give her what she wants.

She moves her hand up to my balls and starts massaging as I continue my assault on her delectable mouth. A few more minutes is all I can take and I have to pull out before I cum, that just wont do. I want to come in her beautiful little pussy. I pull her head off my cock, she tightens her lips around it as I do, popping my cock out of her mouth – so fucking cute. She looks up at me, her innocent expression not quite so convincing with her vampire red eyes. I pull her up gently by the shoulders, she looks at me with so much love.

"Im not gonna last long tonight babe, its been too long without you, I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"I just want you to fuck me Edward" she's breathing heavily, clearly aroused and wanting me. I run my hand down her shoulder, brushing over her breast and down her ribs. I carry on further til I reach her smooth, creamy skin and gently skim my hand up, under the hem of that sinful red dress, I pull her against me, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"You look so fucking hot in this dress Bella, I wanted to rip it off you the second I saw you" I breath into her ear between kisses, she shudders slightly against me and I smirk, knowing how I affect her. She mutters "typical Alice, always right" under her breath – I don't want to know!

I move my hand suddenly up the inside of her thigh, reaching for her panties, planning to rip them off her. Instead, im met with bare, soft, wet flesh. My breathing stops and I swallow hard.

"No panties" I rasp, so turned on, I just need to take her, now.

"I told you, I just want you to fuck me" she whispers sexily in my ear before taking my lobe in her mouth, biting gently. The sensation travels straight down to my cock that's standing to attention, desperate to get in on the fun,

"you know I'll always give you what you want Bella" I whisper into her ear before taking one final gentle bite of her neck,

In one quick movement I pull her around so she is braced against the tree with me behind her. Jessica Stanley's vision of me, though vile with her in it, is so fucking hot with Bella in it instead. I so want to fuck Bella hard from behind. And idea occurs to me, and as I hold Bella in place against the tree with a hand on her back, I lean down and pick up the remains of my leather belt. I straighten up slowly. Bella is looking back at me, her body pressed flush against the tree. I move close behind her, leaning down to her ear, pressing my erection firmly into her ass, "Don't move from that position or I will punish _you_, princess", she nods her understanding.

I straighten up and take a step back, flexing the leather belt in my hands. In a cold, impassive tone I address my wayward fiancé.

"You knew I hadn't fucked that girl"

"Of course Edward"

"You let me believe that you thought I had. That I'd cheated on you".

"It was for her benefit, I just wanted to play with her a bit. I know you'd never cheat on me", now she's the one begging, I like it.

"I understand baby, but it was very naughty of you. Not to mention the slap. That… well… something like that just cant go unpunished". I flex the folded leather belt hard and it snaps together, the sound ringing out in the deserted woods, I head Bella catch her breath, I can smell her arousal.

"Because of your games tonight I have to punish you Bella, im going to spank your sexy little ass with my belt" her breath catches again, Bella loves to be spanked. I lift her dress up high, gathering it around her waist, conscious of not ripping it off her as I'd like to – she'd have nothing to go home in and it's a long way! I caress and squeeze her beautiful, exposed cheeks. She is so perfect. Without warning I pull back my arm and let the leather snap across her ass. It doesn't hurt her of course, it couldn't hurt her. But she sensation never fails to around Bella, she likes me to dominate her.

"Because you were a bad girl tonight im punishing you Isabella. 10 lashes from my belt" I caress her soft, round ass again "but, because you gave me a very nice blowjob im going to be nice to you, and fuck you hard against this tree, that's your reward. You don't deserve it after that stunt you pulled at the party Isabella. But I want in that tight pussy" at my words I force my hand between her belly and the tree, pushing down between her legs and roughly shove two fingers inside her soaking wet pussy.

"Fuck, your so wet baby, and so tight, always so tight"

She pushes her pelvis against my hand, desperate for friction. I let the belt swing again while I roughly fuck her with my fingers. I make her count out each lash from the belt, the beautiful cracking sound of the leather meeting her hard flesh echoes through the trees around us. By the time she counts out ten I can hear in her voice how close she is, her hips are pressed tightly against the tree, pressing her clit into the heal of my hand. I remove my fingers from her wet pussy and pull her hips roughly away from the tree as I position myself behind her, pressing my cock between her ass cheeks. She moans and pushes her ass back against my cock. She likes me fucking her ass to. Hard and rough. Such a dirty little girl.

In one swift, hard thrust I penetrate her, pressing my hips firmly against her ass I push her whole body into the tree. I put my hands on either side of her head, bracing myself against the wide trunk of the old tree, I roll my hip, pressing into her, she moans and lets her head drop back onto my shoulder. I take advantage of her exposed neck, gently nipping at the smooth flesh there.

"Hold on tight baby" I whisper seductively in her ear, "this isn't gonna be gentle".

I see her grip tighten on the tree as she leans her forehead against it, bracing herself. I lean back, for leverage. Im gonna fuck her hard, like she wanted to fuck me. Let her know who_ she_ belongs to. I pull myself almost out of her, just the head left inside, she turns her head slightly to look at me and im reminded of Jessica's vision of me fucking her hard from behind, with Bella in her place the image is too much to take, I have to fuck her, now.

**Bella POV**

The look in his eye as he pulled almost out of me was pure lust – feral, primal need. This was going to be good. Without warning he slammed into me, hard. The feeling makes me moan, loudly. He fills me so perfectly. He sets a relentless, pounding pace from the start, slamming into me again and again, the tree groans with the force of out fucking. I brace myself firmly against the tree, his hand is still between my clit and the bark and every time his hips slam into me I get the delicious friction from his hand. Edwards other hand moves up to my breast, firmly tugging and rolling my nipple. The sensation is too much, I don't think either of us will last long. This is so different to our first time, I was human then and he was so worried, and so gently. I like gentle love making, soft and romantic. But mostly I love fucking. This raw, animalistic passion we both share, bringing us to the height of pleasure over and over, I will never get tired of this. I will never get tired of Edward.

His relentless pace never slows, infact, he is becoming more forceful. The feel of him pounding into me over and over and the friction of his hand, his fingers now moving slowly over my clit is almost enough to make me cum…. I just need a little more…

"Are you learning your lesson you dirty little slut?" Edward pants in my ear, his usually velvet voice, low and husky, "you like me hammering your tight little pussy like this don't you? You fucking dirty little cunt, gonna cum all over my cock aren't you?"

He pinches my clit hard as he thrusts into me even harder, somehow getting deeper . The sensation is all too much, with his dirty words and sexy voice and I fall apart around him, screaming his name out into the darkness. As I come down from my mind-blowing orgasm, Edward holds me firmly against the tree his hands on my shoulders, my legs no longer up to the job, taking his pleasure from me roughly as I stand there and take it. He thrusts hard into me 3 more times before he stills, panting out my name as he spills inside me.

**Edward POV**

I pull Bella to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her while we both recover. I cover her neck and shoulder in soft, gentle kisses. Such a contrast to the rough sex we just had. She nuzzles against my cheek, and I lift my head, my lips finding hers in a gently, loving kiss. Eventually we pull apart and I help Bella adjust her dress to make her somewhat presentable before sorting out my own haphazard clothing. That wasn't exactly how I envisioned our first night together on her return, but there will be time for sweet and gentle later, we both needed that, we both enjoyed it.

I hold my hand out to her and she takes it, smiling sweetly up at me, all signs of my sulty seductress gone leaving just my sweet, gentle fiancée in her place. I love them both equally. They are both my Bella.

"So… I don't think you and Jessica exactly hit it off" I smirk at Bella.

"Oh, I don't know, I think she might like me… Afterall, she has a shot at you now"

"What?" I freeze, stunned. What is she talking about? "She has no chance with me Bella, im yours".

"I know that, and you know that" she says, as if explaining to a small child, an indulgent smile on her face, "but as far as she and everyone else knows, I dumped your cheating ass" she grins at me, I scowl at her.

She picks up the pace, dragging me behind her.

"Come on Edward, this year is going to be FUN" she giggles and I reluctantly pick up the pace. I don't even want to imagine what she has planned. Poor Jessica Stanley doesn't know what's hit her.

**I am a serial FF lurker and reader and have never shared anything I've written before but inspiration hit earlier today whilst I was driving home from work and Cherry Pie by Warrant came on my Ipod. Out of the blue I came up with the scene with Bella in her little red dress making her way across the party to Edward, caught red handed with another girl all over him ;o) No idea what brought it on but it spawned this little OS. Hope you like it. Please be gentle with me if you don't. Im not a writer, I've never really written anything before and I just typed this entire thing up in the last 3 hours when it popped into my head before I lost it again. If it seems to go down well, I have a couple of other things I've been writing down as and when I think of them that I would probably share.**

**Please excuse any typos/grammatical errors as its 1am and I've been at work all day! I checked it through but, im tired! Oh, and im in England so if some things aren't authentic American sounding, im sorry about that, I tried I promise**

**Oh, and sorry for the naughty words if they offended anyone! Oops…!**

**Thanks for reading**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi There,**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts for this story, I really appreciate it and am glad you guys enjoyed it!**

**For those that have commented wanting me to continue it, I really hadn't planned on adding anymore to this story so haven't really thought beyond this little scene. However, I have been toying with the idea of going back in time a bit and doing a complete story about these two, which I'd plan to go beyond this little O/S.**

**Im off to Singapore tomorrow with work so will try to get started on a few chapters while im over there maybe. But, I'm one of those people who hate waiting for updates, I tend to wait til a story is complete before reading, so at the moment my plan is to get a good chunk of the story down before I start posting it so that I can do more regular updates rather than update as and when I add a chapter. Im crazy busy at the moment with real-life and work so I couldn't guarantee sticking to an update schedule so I'd rather have a fair bit of it written so all I have to do is upload the chapters a couple of times a week while I write the end of the story.**

**That's the plan at the moment, but we all know how the best laid plans go…. LOL! I wont add to this story, I will start a new one so if you want to read it either check back in a couple of weeks or put me on author alert. I will try to get it posted up ASAP but cant make any promises at the moment. Once I start writing I tend to keep going though so im hoping it wont be too long to wait!**

**If anyone has any ideas of what they'd like to see in the story I'd love to hear them as I haven't got any storyline set in stone at the moment, except that I'll be going back to New Moon timeframe and writing the story how I think it should have gone – with Bella giving Edward much more of a hard time over his stupidity. She was WAY too easy on him! But, im willing to take any ideas on board and incorporate them if they fit in with the story **

**xx**


End file.
